


Ridiculously amazing

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: How to woo your local barista [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Raphael, Declarations Of Love, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Homoromantic Raphael Santiago, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Top Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: "I love you more than I've ever loved anything on this earth," his lover whispered the translation against the tip of his nose, kissing it ever so softly and Raphael's brilliant smile took Simon's breath away, his heart clearly trying to burst out of his chest with the frantic rhythm it hammered against his ribs."You're so cheesy," he murmured, cheeks flushed not only from arousal, and Raphael's soft laughter sounded like the most beautiful melody him. Maybe they were both cheesy. Simon didn't mind it anyway because he loved to tell Raphael how he felt and hear the other reciprocate the sentiment. Even in a moment like this, when they were in the middle of sex and other people probably didn't feel like taking a moment to just appreciate their feelings instead of giving in to their lust, they still managed to stop for a while and just voice their adoration instead of only showing it with their bodies."And you love it."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I kind of forgot to write it in the notes of the other two things: HAPPY NEW YEAR, lovelies ♥  
> As well as: happy start of s2 ;D
> 
> A new year and more Saphael to spam in this series of an escalated one shot *laughs*  
> I changed my name on Tumblr a few days ago so if you want to leave a message [this way](http://fangtasticsaphael.tumblr.com/ask) please. You can also leave me prompts if you like - check my [writing prompt tag](http://fangtasticsaphael.tumblr.com/tagged/writing%20prompt) in case you need inspiration for prompts to send or if you want to write something and don't quite know what, this stuff is damn helpful to kickstart ideas :D

It was difficult to keep himself from moving when he finally bottomed out, surrounded by tight heat and Raphael's muscles clenching around his member that was twitching in anticipation. It felt almost surreal to be connected with his lover like this, after they had taken quite a long time slowly moving small steps forward when it came to the things they did in bed. Simon never minded that they took their time and that his boyfriend needed to move slowly to get to know himself in these intimate situations and find out what he liked, how far he was comfortable. He still couldn't deny that he was overwhelmed and happy they had finally taken this step now, though, because it felt absolutely amazing to be inside Raphael.

"You okay?" Simon asked, voice rough with arousal but he looked at the younger boy with worry that mixed with the cloud of lust darkened his brown eyes. Raphael was tense and he didn't look too comfortable but fortunately, he also didn't seem like he was in a lot of pain. They had taken a long time for the preperation, moving slowly and Simon made sure to reduce any pain to the minimum but of course, it was inevitable for the first time to not be at least a little painful.

"'m okay, just need a moment," his lover mumbled with a slightly hoarse voice, eyes slowly blinking open while his fingertips pressed into the heated, moist skin of Simon's lower back, almost hard enough to be painful but he didn't even think about complaining. Simon smiled lovingly and leant down, peppering Raphael's chest with feathery kisses that slowly travelled higher, following the line of the other's neck.

" _Te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón_ ," Simon whispered against his lover's jawline, pressing more kisses to his cheeks, temple, nose and finally brushed his lips against Raphael's slightly parted ones. " _Eres el hombre de mis sueños_."

Raphael huffed a breathy laugh against his boyfriend's lips at these words, on of his hands travelling further up from Simon's lower back to follow his spine and come to rest just below his shoulder blade, palm pressing against the soft skin.

"You really have to work on your pronunciation, _bebé_ ," he chuckled and Simon would probably offended that his compliments and attempts to say something romantic in their mother tongue was being laughed at but he was way too happy about successfully distracting Raphael from the clearly uncomfortable sensation of their connection to really care much about it.

" _Te quiero como jamás he querido a nadie en esta vida_ ," Raphael finally replied softly after another heartbeat and Simon frowned a little because he might have gotten quite a bit better at Spanish but understanding was still a tad more difficult than forming sentences himself - besides, he had time to memorise and learn things he wanted to say but he couldn't know how exactly Raphael would reply.

"I love you more than I've ever loved anything on this earth," his lover whispered the translation against the tip of his nose, kissing it ever so softly and Raphael's brilliant smile took Simon's breath away, his heart clearly trying to burst out of his chest with the frantic rhythm it hammered against his ribs.

"You're so cheesy," he murmured, cheeks flushed not only from arousal, and Raphael's soft laughter sounded like the most beautiful melody to him. Maybe they were both cheesy. Simon didn't mind it anyway because he loved to tell Raphael how he felt and hear the other reciprocate the sentiment. Even in a moment like this, when they were in the middle of sex and other people probably didn't feel like taking a moment to just appreciate their feelings instead of giving in to their lust, they still managed to stop for a while and just voice their adoration instead of only showing it with their bodies.

"And you love it."

"I sure do," Simon chuckled and sealed his lover's reddened, slightly kiss-swollen lips with his own, parting them gently with his tongue to deepen the contact. Their tongues danced almost lazily for a brief moment until Raphael carefully dared to shift his hips a little to either adjust his position or test the level of pain. Simon's groan was muffled by their kiss and he barely managed to stop his lower body from moving as well but Raphael moved a little more deliberately and it was nearly impossible to keep himself from thrusting into the delicious heat surrounding his throbbing erection.

"Simon, move!" Raphael breathed against his lips, followed by an almost frustrated little moan when the weight of his lover prevented him from really moving. Their connection still felt weird and Simon's cock stretched him more than three of his fingers could but he had had enough time to adjust to the feeling by now, the pain having subsided to a dull ache that was more and more replaced by growing arousal. "Just be careful."

" _Por supuesto que lo seré_ ," Simon murmured in reply before carefully moving his hips, pulling out only a little bit before pressing himself slowly back into Raphael, shuddering with the need to move more intently but holding back because he didn't want to accidentally hurt his lover. Their breaths and moans mingled, Simon felt the other's fingers dig a little harder into his back again, drawing another breathy gasp from his lips.

"You feel so good."

Raphael only hummed in return, lifting his hips a little to silently beg for more and Simon complied happily, thrusting into his lover again, slowly while watching the other's expression attentively to see if Raphael was in pain and be able to stop immediately. His boyfriend didn't seem to be in pain anymore, though, and Simon watched in awe as his lover tilted his bad backwards with his eyes closed and a sweet moan pouring from his slightly opened mouth. Even if it sounded horribly cheesy but he was damn sure he had never laid eyes on a more beautiful sight than this.

Simon grew a little more confident with every careful thrust, still paying attention to the other's body language but he also started to relax a little more, letting go of the insecurity and fear of doing something wrong because Raphael clearly enjoyed everything. Simon couldn't help but whisper sweet nothings into Raphael's moist skin, alternating between Spanish and English, and his movement got a little more purposeful. His lover was a little tentative at first but soon met his every thrust by pushing his lower body against Simon's, fingers digging into the older boy's back and probably even leaving a few marks on the pale skin.

It was Raphael who came first after his lover had wrapped a hand around his leaking cock, pumping it in a way he knew would push the other faster to the edge, and Simon forced his eyes to stay opened when his lover shuddered through his orgasm. His hand didn't stop moving until the last bead of white had coated his fingers and splattered across the pale mahogany glow of Raphael's slightly flushed skin.

Simon leant down, fingertips brush across his lover's lower abdomen without caring about the semen he was spreading in the process, and his lips pressed against the other's throbbing pulse point, gently sucking at the spot while shallowly trusting into Raphael, chasing his own release. His boyfriend deliberating clenching his muscles was enough to send him over the edge as well and Simon softly bit down on the other's skin, muffling his moan while spilling into the condom, his pulsing member buried deeply into the tight heat of Raphael's body.

"I think you just killed me," Simon mumbled against his lover's skin after a while, still slightly out of breath, and his lips curled into a grin when Raphael's chest shook with a soft and just as breathless laugh.

"You seem pretty alive to me and please don't ruin my amazing first time by dying on me, that would be horribly awkward," Raphael replied with a chuckle, his fingertips trailing invisible lines up and down Simon's back before reaching the nape of his neck to bury in the sweaty mess of curly hair.

"Amazing, huh?" Simon questioned, smirk now audible even if his words were still muffled against the other's neck. He squeaked in protest when Raphael pinched his neck in return, the " _Eres ridículo_ " rolling of his tongue.

"Ridiculously amazing, apparently!"

"Simon, shut up!"

He muffled his laughter against Raphael's chest and grinned even wider when the other joined in, fingertips gently caressing the back of his head and playfully tugging at a few of the soft strands.

"I think you are ridiculously amazing as well," Simon whispered after a beat of silence and smiled in amusement when Raphael playfully pushed him off, muttering about needing a shower because cuddling was rather uncomfortable with the sticky mess on their bodies, but Simon caught the pink blush on his cheeks that even tinged the tips of the other's ears and he barely held himself back from commenting on it. He wouldn't put it past Raphael to lock him out of the bathroom and shower alone if he dared to tease him now.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón_ \- I love you from the bottom of my heart  
>  _Eres el hombre de mis sueños_ \- You are the man of my dreams  
>  _Te quiero como jamás he querido a nadie en esta vida_ \- I love you more than I've ever loved anything on this earth  
>  _Por supuesto que lo seré_ \- Of course I will be  
>  _Eres ridículo_ \- You're ridiculous
> 
> * * *
> 
> As usual you are more than welcome to correct the Spanish. I got everything from [here](http://www.spanishdict.com/) but there are probably still mistakes, sorry for that :)


End file.
